


Blonde

by Beau_bie



Series: Est-ce que tu m'aimes? [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Professor Sycamore likes Calem's new choice of hair style.
Relationships: Calme | Calem/Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore
Series: Est-ce que tu m'aimes? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551796
Kudos: 5





	Blonde

Augustine rubbed his temples. He had been busy working since early that day. He ran a hand through his hair, the dark waves bouncing back into place. He was tired, hungry, a little cranky and had a headache to rival his college hangovers.

He looked at the time, seeing that it was three thirty, realised that all his symptoms were that of the well-known, but not greatly studied, three-thirty-itis.

He decided it would be a great time to go and grab a coffee. He made his way to the café. He had to be quick about it. He had a lot more work to do so he could have finish in time to have dinner with Calem tonight.

He walked through the doors, enjoying the soft, dim lighting. He made his way to the register.

"Ah, good afternoon Professor" the perky barista smiled. "Just the usual?"

"Yes, take away today, thank you."

She nodded and started to work away, making his favourite beverage.

He sat down on one of the chairs. He looked around the café. It was quietly busy. People sitting around reading, playing on or working from their laptops people reading newspapers. His eyes landed on someone he was sure he knew. Wait… he absolutely knew them. It was Calem, but he was blonde and had a slight curl in his hair!

Calem looked up and met his eyes with the Professor. A small blush crept over his cheeks.

Augustine stood up and walked over to his boyfriend. "I almost didn't recognize you with blonde permed hair."

Calem's face turned a deeper shade of red. He tried to pull his hat down lower. "Oh, I thought I'd try something different. I don't like it though."

Augustine smiled. "I like it. A lot."

"Professor, your coffee is ready" smiled the barista.

"Excellent." He walked over and took the coffee from the counter. "Thank you."

"No worries. I will see you next time you are in."

He nodded, grabbed Calem's hand. "You have to come over now."

Calem blushed, but followed the professor to his office.

Augustine sat Calem down on his office chair. He took Calem's hat off, smiling. "I like it. Will you keep it like this?"

Calem shook his head. "Not likely."

Augustine kissed the teens forehead. "Can you stay until I finish so I can see what is waiting for me when I do?"

Calem rolled his eyes "Whatever."

"Okay, can you answer my one question?"

"Sure."

"Did you change your hair to surprise me?"

The teen blushed. "So what if I did?"

Augustine smiled, hugging Calem and kissing all over his face. "Thank you. I love it."

Calem pushed him away lightly. "Stop" he giggled. "You idiot" he smiled, hands on Augustine's shoulders holding him back. "If I knew my hair was something that excited you so much I would have done this years ago" he joked, raising a brow, a smile gracing his lips.


End file.
